Crushed Promises
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: Agwe and Papa Ge were first, then Asaka came a bit later. Rules have strictly governed the island of Haiti and it's rules. When Erzulie shows up, how will she upset them? Agwe/Papa Ge. Erzulie/Papa Ge. ABANDON
1. Chapter 1

AN: In this story, Agwe is a girl.

**

* * *

**

**Prologue**

She entered the hall, leading the young girl along. A hush fell over the gods and Zeus, at the head of the hall, rose. Poseidon looked up towards his brother's regal figure and cleared his throat.

"Amphitrite and I have a proposition for the gods. Ten years ago, we were given a daughter, now we ask you to all receive her among our ranks." The sea god turned to the young girl and his wife. Blue eyes like sea glass shone as the young girl clung tighter to Amphitrite's dress. Buzzing filled the hall as the oak doors swung open yet once more.

Two gods lead towards the head of the hall, a young boy following meekly. The man turned, a sweeping black cloak over his shoulder as he took the empty seat usually reserved for Poseidon. A squeal came from one of the goddess, "Persephone!" they cried. The boy stood stone-still behind his mother, black hair slicked back, he was only a year or two older than Poseidon's daughter and watched her quietly.

"Zeus, Poseidon, all of you," Hades eyes frosted at the gaze of his brother, "I have found the perfect god for the Caribbean. Persephone and I have a son of eleven years, he is old enough to become a god. Poseidon's daughter is ready for her ceremony as well, I request that her and Papa Gé prepare for their ceremonies together."

"Hades," a quiet voice drifted across the hall, "please. We have only just called Poseidon in here, and we have no idea of his intentions of his case." She murmured quietly before taking her seat. The god of death nodded, "True, very true Artemis, but Persephone and I have waited for the right child. Persephone has no intention of teaching Papa Gé m\any of her power, so this decrees that where ever he rules, he will reign as the god of death."

"But I don't _want _to cause death!" Papa Gé's voice startled the gods as the boy pushed his way through crowds of demigods and the lesser important gods. He stood to face Poseidon and Zeus, who had met at the foot of the steps leading to the head of the hall. "You won't let me will you?" The two gods looked to face their brother, "Unless your mother will mentor you, you _will _become the god of death. And you don't want to be known for working the powers of flowers and beauty do you?" Zeus nodded towards his nephew, "Your father is wise, and you must believe you are doing the right thing. Besides, Poseidon, you and Amphitrite are both of the sea, Agwe will be a goddess of sea and ocean alike. Papa Gé and her could begin a reign in the Caribbean."

The gods in the crowds and at the table muttered their questions to their neighbors and comments to the darkening sky. Poseidon pushed through the crowds, reaching out to pull Agwe to his shoulders and lead her back to where Hades and Papa Gé stood. The whole hall watched as Agwe and Papa Gé stepped towards the table where Zeus, Poseidon and Hades usually sat. A quiet hum came over the crowd as Demeter pushed her way forwards, her daughter's hand clasped to hers. "Wait!" the goddess faced the gods. Her dress was parched with earth and her hair was tied into a messy heap atop her head.

"Asaka here, my daughter, is Agwe's half-sister. Not now, but soon, I want her to join Agwe and Papa Gé in the Caribbean." The girl looked to her mother, "But why not now?" her eyes shone hazel, teeth dazzling in the light.

A rap on a far table caused the room's sounds to flicker. "Aren't we _supposed _to be discussing the punishment for Ares and Aphrodite?" a lame man tugged at his beard. Zeus brushed his way towards the man, "Yes, Hephaestus, right away. Agwe, Papa Gé and Asaka; you three take the seats to the right of Poseidon. We will begin." Zeus took his seat, Poseidon and Hades flanking either side of him. Demeter led Agwe, Papa Gé and Asaka to their seats and took hers besides Hera and Aphrodite. Ares' eyes were lowered, staring blankly at the scroll of paper in front of him.

"I will begin this." Zeus called, his eyes scanning the hall. Aphrodite glanced upwards, her eyes darting between Ares and Hephaestus. The two sat, stony-faced, facing the hall's aisle. "A few moon-weeks back, there was an usual display on Delos. You should all remember it and I will not go into the details as I saw most you there, except Artemis, I believe you were away for the moon-week." The young goddess nodded respectfully, her cheeks reddening after being mentioned before the hall's court. Zeus nodded and raised his voice; "Many believe that the events of that day would result in punishment for either Ares or Aphrodite. I have decided that, for the time being, there will be no punishment. Everyone knows that what the did is wrong and I believe you two know it too?" Ares nodded, his hands twisting in his lap. Aphrodite, however, remained silent, but before long, she raised her head, eyes blazing.

"Why is it, that _some _of us get blamed for having an affair with another?" Aphrodite's eyes flickered to Poseidon and Zeus, "Others, have had affairs with many others and still hold a constant wife. Explain that." She glanced towards Hera and Amphitrite, who sat a few feet away from the head of the hall. "I'm sure neither Hera of Amphitrite are happy about these 'other' romances." The goddess of love returned to her seat, receiving a nod from Hera.

"Aphrodite, you are right," Poseidon began, "but in your case. This romance between you and Ares went on for many moon-years." Zeus rose, addressing the hall, "I have decided with little evidence," the hall became silent, all eyes on Ares and Aphrodite, "for now, there is no punishment as I said before. But I will assign both Athena and Apollo to watch over these two." The two named gods nodded, both turning to Zeus and the rest of the hall.

"This meeting is adjourned," Zeus called, rising. The crowds dispersed, muttering quietly. Ares and Aphrodite crossed the hall and met, both heading towards Hephaestus, who stood watching them. Demeter, Zeus, Poseidon and Amphitrite following them. Agwe turned to Asaka and Papa Gé, "What do we do now?" she asked. Asaka shrugged, her eyes wide, "Mama brought me to a meeting once before, when I was little. She wanted me to see my papa." Asaka's eyes turned, unblinking towards Agwe. Papa Gé shrugged, "Hades doesn't usually come to these meetings, he doesn't trust Charon as much as Persephone and I do. Personally, I think the worst thing Charon could do is dump someone into Styx."

"Styx?" Agwe echoed, "Why Styx and not another river?" Papa Gé shrugged, "Because Styx is the biggest and darkest river in the underworld." Asaka's eyes widened, "Don't they sometimes call the underworld 'Hades' as well?"

"No," Papa Gé tried to stop from laughing, "that's the idea of mortals." Agwe turned, "Do your parents ever get along?" The young god of death laughed, "Of course, Persephone wanted Hades to mentor me and Hades didn't want her to mentor me." Asaka nodded, "Do you have any pets?" Agwe and Papa Gé exchanged glances, laughing quietly. Papa Gé looked up, "Well, Cerberus, our only pet." Agwe looked up, "I guess I'm the only one here who has a sibling." she said. "He's a merman though, so he can't come to these meetings." A quiet whisper caused the four children to turn as Poseidon's outburst rang through the hall.

"I will not _consent _to my daughter working with her!" he cried, glaring at Ares, who faced him questioningly. But, before Ares could respond, Zeus stepped between the two.

"I understand you don't agree to the idea of Erzulie working on any of the others on the Caribbean islands. She is much younger at heart than the others, but shouldn't the Goddess of Love be young at heart? Since, I assume, Aphrodite has been mentoring her."

"All the reason to recall this meeting to order!" Hephaestus cried, "My wife and brother deliberately became involved once we were married. I ask you, Zeus, to reopen this debate immediately. Aphrodite and Ares need to be punished, and it needs to happen now."


	2. Note to Readers

Hey all,

So, due to my numerous stories that are unfinished, I have decided to put many on hiatus or abandon them. This message is only posted on stories that fall into those two categories since there are many in the two. Below is a list of my stories on hiatus or abandon.

Stories on HIATUS:

_Wait For Rose_ – Until I finish my other three main House stories, this will be hiatus. This "chapter" will be taken down when I post the next chapter.

_Hidden Secrets _– See above note.

_Crushed Promises_ – First-ever multi-chapter story I attempted, I also have the outlines for this story if I wanted to pick it up again.

_The Heart's World_ – Since this was my first House MD fic, everyone was very OOC. But I am considering going back and reediting this a lot and continuing it.

**Stories that are ABANDON: **

_Star Cross'd Lovers_ – Lost my main muse, but I do have the outline if I ever get my muse (Sophia Anya Lee) back.

_What Wasn't Said_ – Storyline just did not interest me anymore.

_Return to Hogwarts_ – Was my first "big" Harry Potter fic, not sure if I will ever finish it.

_Fallen for Him _– First Albus/Minerva and Tom/Moaning Myrtle fic – like "Star Cross'd Lovers", I still have the outline.

**Current Stories that Are Being Continued: **

_Falling in Love at a Coffee Shop _

_One Thing_

_The Lonely Touch_

If you want me to pick up a story or have any questions, just message me.

Thanks,

Katheryn Mae Wilson MD

xxx


End file.
